


I can see the window into your home

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Jack is in his new apartment and he's totally not a pervert because the guy didn't close the curtains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme try this new ship
> 
>  
> 
> So this is a prompt from a list of prompts from Tumblr called "Awkward first meetings AU" if I remembered correctly. 
> 
> The one I'll be using is the "I have to drink water after my shower and go to the kitchen but I forgot to close the curtains so you see me naked". Not the exact description, but you get it, right? I can't find it but if you do, please tell me so I can link to it.
> 
> I haven't watched too much of their videos yet (please don't excommunicate me!) but I ship them so hard. Like very hard. But from the what I could gather, Jack's Youtuber best friend is Mark, but I wanted to make my own twist so... I brought in Youtube's power couple! Dan and Phil! So Jack's friends here would be Dan and Phil.
> 
> Sorry for spoiling the whole story. I'm just preparing you...
> 
> Alright!
> 
> Septiplier away!

"You should totally have a pet."

"We _can't_ have pets in the apartment, Phil."

"Oh! ...Bummer."

Jack chuckled at the two. 

Dan rolled his eyes fondly at Phil and turned to Jack, leaning back in the leather couch.  "So you getting a roommate?"

"I dunno." He replied, taking a swig of his soda. He flipped his green bangs back when it flopped down on his forehead. "I mean, I could afford the place in the mean time." 

Phil reached for his own soda on the coffee table, but being indian squatted on the couch was making it harder for him to grab it. In sympathy of watching his best friend flail and fail, Dan grabbed it and handed it to him. Phil beamed and thanked him.

"Flatmates are fun!" Phil exclaimed between noisy sips of his soda. "Dan and me play video games all the time, and watch cool animes, and have awesome pillow fights, and it's more fun to buy groceries when you have someone to push you around in the trolley!" He took anether swig of his soda, but when it was empty, he peeped through the small hole and pouted. He looked at Jack who was sitting on a high stool across the coffee table. He smiled, "Can I have more please?"

Dan's eyes widened in alarm, suddenly aware that his best friend was hyper. "Oh my god Phil, how many Dr Peppers have you drank?"

Phil blinked at Jack and then his eyes turned to pleading ones, as if saying 'Help me, Jack!'

Jack only smiled innocently at him, shaking his head slightly, 'You're on your own, mate.'

Phil then turned to face Dan with a guilty look. 

Dan's brows were knitted together in concern, "Phil," he enunciated carefully, as if talking to a small petulant child, "how many did you drink?"

He swallowed and then said, "Feleven?"

Jack bursted in laughter, almost falling down his seat. 

Dan glared at his best friend, "You're gonna be jumping between the walls, you fork!"

Phil raised his hands and shielded himself, eyes shut close. "No! Please! I'm an endangered animal! I'm the last of my kind! Don't hurt me!"

Dan looked at him wearily, "You know I'd never hurt you, Phil." He muttered. 

Phil let his arms drop on his lap, blinking innocently, and then beamed. "Thanks Dan, I love you."

Dan smirked and gently punched his shoulder, "Ditto, you twit."

"Aww," Jack said, breaking the scene between the two. "As much as I like watching sappy romcom movies, I wouldn't want the two of you to snog on my new couch and rub the new smell off of it."

Dan's mouth fell open in shock, while Phil looked at him in utter confusion.

"W-we won't--! We aren't--" Dan sputtered, his cheeks tinged undeniably pink. 

"Whaaaat?" Phil said, face scrunched in puzzlement. "I don't get it."

Jack grinned slyly at Phil, "Mate, I know you ain't as innocent as you seem."

Phil stared at Jack for a second longer before he turned to Dan. Dan's eyes were wide in shock, mouth still open, shaking his head. Then Phil's face turned pink and he buried his face in his hands, muttering an embarassed, "Oh god." 

Jack chuckled at the two. He looked down on at his wrist watch and saw the time, "Oi, don't you two have a movie date to go to?"

Dan stood up from the couch, "Oh yeah--" but then paused when he understood what Jack was implying, "It's not a movie date!"

Jack smiled at him knowingly, "Mm hm? _Right._ "

Dan narrowed his eyes at him a he passed by him, heading to the door, "Sod off, Jack."

Phil stumbled off the couch, slipping in his canvas shoes and hopping behind his best friend, smiling at the Jack, "Won't you come with, Jack?"

He waved him off dismissively, "Nah, still got shite load of stuff to unpack. I have to organize my cutlery in the drawer."

Dan dug his hands in his pants pocket, as he waited for Phil to fix his shoelaces. "Ooh, sharp things. Very sexy." He said sarcastically. 

Jack scoffed, "Why, Dan, don't you rather like to use _blunt_ things?"

Dan snapped at him with a glare, "Dammit, Jack! Shut your Irish mouth!"

Jack guffawed at him and waved as they bid him goodbye. He closed the door behind him, but he could still hear their conversation as they made their way to the elevator. 

_"Where's the keys, Dan?"_

_"In my pocket."_

_Silence._

_"It's not in my butt pocket! No! Phil--stop manhandling me!"_

_"S-sorry!"_

Jack shook his head at their oddness. But that's what makes their relationship so interesting, to be so comfortable in each other's presence to the point of being weird. 

He goes to the small living room and gathers the cans of soda and dumps them in the trash bin. 

As he took out the last three remaining box from the closet, he rips the packaging tape off the smaller box and pulled out the dining stuff he owned. 

He knew moving in and out new apartments would be stressful that's why he had only packed what he really needed and left whatever stupid things he owned in the last apartment for the poor sap to deal with. He bought a ouija board and black candles and hid them in the bedroom closet to creep the guy out. 

"I should've hid a camera too." He told himself when he decided he wanted more than his imagination to see the guy's reaction. "But then he'll think I'm a voyeur..." He shrugged and let it go. 

After finishing the last box, his set of video game consoles, he put the TV on a cooking show to drown out the silence and loneliness in his new apartment. He looked down at his wrist watch and saw that he had consumed four hours unpacking. 

"What the fooking hell did I unpack for four hours?!" He questioned himself, completely puzzeled at how unpacking dining sets, video games and video game consoles, and his mother's vase could take him so long. 

His eyes darted to the vase on the side table pushed to the wall leading to the bathroom and then remembered, he had taken a whole hour to chose where he'll put the vase. 

"Oh!" He said. "Okay then."

He goes to the window behind the couch and pulled the curtains open.

The only reason he chose this apartment was because of the beautiful view of the city, to be in the same apartment with Dan and Phil was also a good thing but that's a bonus as he didn't know they lived in this specific apartment. 

He sighed as he stared at the setting sun at the horizon of building tops. He wasn't the kind to stare at nature for hours from rising sun to setting sun, but nature never cease to be beautiful. 

He tore his eyes off from the scenic view and turned to the neighboring apartment buildings. 

His eyes shift from window to window, judging what kind of person lives in that apatment or in this apartment. He may be a bad person for the prejudice he's forming in his head, but what his neighbors don't know won't hurt them... _yet_.

He laughed at the shrewdness of the thought. 

He half sat on the back of the couch and stared further down at the opposite apartment building. And stopped at the window three floors down. 

A guy with his hair dyed red walked out from what Jack could muse as his bathroom, from the looks of the guy's very damp hair. 

"Holy mother of god, look at the muscles on these guy." He muttered to himself in amused disbelief. He blinked in surprise when the guy stopped in the kitchen and and poured himself a glass of water. 

Jack's shoulders were shaking from the laughter he's failing to contain. But it's not like the guy could hear him or anything. They're in separate buildings. But Jack stifles himself anyway.

And then as the guy filled his glass, he turned, facing his window, his other hand on his hip and proudly drank his water.

Jack smirked, tilting his head to appreciate the show the guy is unknowingly giving to him. "You fooker." Jack said, "I knew you'd be huge even with yer clothes on. " 

Then guy froze. 

The grin on Jack's face stuck. "Uh oh, he noticed me."

The guy must have spat his water out, he stumbled off from the window, disappearing for a second, but then appeared again, still naked, and pulled the curtains close. 

Then Jack let his laugh out. 

"Oh my god! This is the best moving in present I've ever got!"

Suddenly, his phone rang. 

He jumped on his couch and grabbed it, chest still rumbling with small chuckles. 

"H-hello?" He greeted, hiding his laughter. 

 _"How's that romcom treating you, mate?"_ Greeted Dan's voice. 

"Better than I thought."

_"So Phil decided we should have dinner together, tomorrow. You free?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Great. We'll introduce you to our friends from the apartment._ "

"That'd be great."

_"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow at 6, help us cook."_

"Right-o."

_"Alright, good night."_

"Night."

He threw his phone on the other side of the couch, running a hand over his face to cover the silly grin nobody was witnessing, unable to erase the funny scene not a few minutes ago. 

He hopes the guy doesn't change apartment because of the awkwardness that just happened. 

 

\--

 

"Heya, lads." Jack greeted as he entered the apartment. 

"Jack!" Phil exclaimed from what Jack could reckon be the kitchen. "You're early!"

He shrugged as he placed a plate on the kitchen counter, "Didn't have anything to do in my place. Hey, I bought dessert!"

"Hurrah." Dan said as he appeared, "Now Phillip won't need to extract the souls of a hundred fruits."

Phil grinned maniacaly at the cans of fruit at the side of the stove, "You've been saved, fruits! Someday... Someday!"

Jack nodded, following the weird monologue "Worry not, fruits, I've come. The hero of all fruits!"

Phil laughed while Dan smiled. 

Soon the door opened and a tall blond guy and a cute brunette entered the apartment with a bottle of wine and a plate of food in their hands respectfully. 

The guy noticed Jack, "Oh hey! You're the new neighbor, right? I'm Felix!" He turned and side hugged the girl, "This is my girlfriend, Marzia."

Marzia smiled at him, "Hello!"

"Guys, this is Jack." Dan introduced. 

Jack waved lamely at the two. 

Felix shook his hand, "Awesome to meet you, bro!"

"Same." Jack said.

Felix turned to Dan, "And you must be Phil Trash #1! I've heard so much about you!" He shook Dan's hand vigorously.

The rest of them laughed at the incredulity on Dan's face. 

"Err... Right." Dan told him. 

Phil took of his chef hat and asked, "Where's Mark?"

Marzia jabbed her thumb to the direction of the door, "Mark was just behind us, he must have tied his shoelace or something."

Felix scoffed dramatically, "Shoelaces." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Shoe laces are for people with feet."

"You _have_ feet, Felix." Marzia reminded him patiently. 

Felix's eyes almost had sparkles in them as he beamed down at his girlfriend, "That's my greatest feature!"

Dan waved his hand down in resignation, "I swear, it's like Phil and you are the sun impersonatedor something."

Marzia giggled.

And then the door was slammed open. 

Jack could hear Dan's cringe behind him. 

"I am the King of Squirrels!" A guy exclaimed as he paraded inside the apartment. 

Felix grinned at him, "Squirrel stalked you again?"

The guy grinned, "I gave him my number this time."

Phil waved his hand at the newcomer enthusiastically, "Mark! Mark, come meet our friend!"

The newcomer joined them and was about to open his mouth, when he saw Jack.

And recognition ran through his face like a freight train. 

Jack could only muster an amused grin. 

"Holy shit, it's you!" Mark squeaked in embarassment. He groaned as he looked up at the ceiling, "Fuck my life."

Jack could only chuckle, "Don't _hung_ your head down, Marky-boy."

Mark's face was almost as red  as his hair, he covered his face in his hands. Jack laughed openly. 

The rest of them could only stare at the two in confusion. 

Suddenly, Felix laughed too, then paused, "Wait, why are we laughing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Holla!
> 
> What do you think? I finished this by three-thirty, started at around two? Haha, I'll have to get up in three hours for school. 
> 
> So also added CutiePie in the mix. So that's three pairs of YouTubers in a oneshot! Highfives all around! Yeah!
> 
> Please don't ask me to continue this. But I'm kinda glad I finished this in one go, as I've been losing my writing muse. Hopefully, writing this would fuel me to write the rest of the stories I've abandoned. 
> 
> I've got Tumblr if you'd like to scream at me! Do pop in, but don't literally scream at me... please. 
> 
> butterkiller-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> Nobody question my account name, like seriously, I have to live with the agony of a stupid name. 
> 
> So kudos if you liked, comments if you also like, and all hail the King of Squirrels!
> 
> And, come on, let's go to sleep. :)


End file.
